The Revenge
by Bluujai
Summary: I let one crystal tear fall, making a silent promise that I would avenge my people. I was going to kill who did this to us. My mother told me he would come, she knew more than anyone else did. I was going to kill Hiei Jaganshi. HieixOC
1. The Fire

**A/N: Hello all readers who still remember me! No I am not dead I promise! This is a lot different from what I normally do thought (I usually write HieixMukuro fics) and I don't normally like OC stories BUT I had this idea and couldn't just let it die! So be easy on me this will be my first YYH fic with a main character as an OC. Please leave a review and tell me how you like it, I have no idea how this will turn out...**

**Revenge:**

**Chapter 1: The Fire.**

* * *

><p>Fire was all I could see. The unnatural heat licking at my flesh made me scream in terror as I ran for my life. Smoke filled my lungs and I couldn't breathe, my voice being reduced to nothing but violent choking. My legs gave out from under me and I fell into the now melting snow. I watched the scene before me though my sight began to fail. I could see rather than hear the screams of my sisters around me, a shadowy figure engulfed in flames. He screamed something that I couldn't understand, my mother's voice echoed in my head and drowned out all other noise.<p>

_And I believe one day, he will come back for us all._

And then I fainted.

./././

The searing pain in my chest and throat is what finally awoke me. I bolted up right, grasping at my throat while I choked and vomited. When my breathing returned to normal I began to notice my surroundings. It was like I had woken up in an entirely new land though I could tell it was my home. _Was _my home.

The dirt was void of life, the frozen ground was too cold for there to be any grass and now that the snow had melted, everything looked wasted. The wood that held up our small homes were blackened from the fire and all around were the dead bodies of everyone I had ever known. Anything I had left in my stomach came up again.

Shakily I tried to stand. I was too weak from dehydration and smoke inhalation so it took a good five minutes before I was somewhat steady on my feet. I slowly began walking to see if there was anyone else was alive, my chest ripping apart every pair of eyes I found vacant. I began to run faster, desperately searching.

"Mom!" I cried, forbidden tears forming around my eyes, hoping against hope she would hear me, anyone would hear me.

"Somebody!" I stopped in my tracks, "Anybody…" I whispered looking around me and it seemed like all of the lifeless bodies had increased, suffocating me more than the smoke had. I slumped to my knees, and crystal tears spilled from my eyes. For the first time in my life, I allowed myself to cry. My chest felt like it was ripping in half and again I couldn't breathe. I held my sides hoping that it would hold me together and lay on the hard ground.

For what seemed to be hours I lay there, a pile of crystals forming. The soft feeling of falling snow barely registered in my mind. I let it bury me, imagining it to be the embrace of a loved one. Again I gained enough composure to sit up. Snow was beginning to cover everything, erase everything. Soon it would be like none of this had ever happened and only I was left to remember. Why me? Why am I not dead? What will I do now?

I thought for a moment, behind the shock of the events and the despair of its outcome, I felt rage. Feeling things I had never felt before rising up with in me. I wanted to kill this man who had destroyed everything I had ever loved. Well maybe not loved, but everything I had ever known. I felt utter hatred. I couldn't just sit here and wait to die like the rest of my people, no, I had to get away from this place, get healthy again, stronger.

I stood from the mix of snow and ash and took one last look at the fleeting image of a now burned world being buried with snow. I'd never been away from here, it was forbidden, but now there are no more laws to forbid. And so, I began walking.

I didn't know where exactly I was going to go, but I sure as hell wasn't going to sit there and be sorry for myself. I let one final tear fall from my face, the last one I will ever shed and strung it around my neck next to the one my mother gave me. Silently I promised her this, and that I would avenge my people was going to kill who did this to us. My mother told me he would come, she knew more than anyone else did.

I was going to kill Hiei Jaganshi.

**A/N: Yeah I know it was really short but I didn't want to add to this chapter any more, anyways Imma post another one with it because this is so short. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The First Year

**A/N: don't have much to say since I'm uploading both of these chapters at the same time... oh yeah just a warning, this will be a slow chapter but I promise things will start picking up next couple of ones so bare with me!**

**The Revenge**

**Chapter 2: The First Year**

I didn't think that any of this would be easy, but I definitely didn't think that it would be this hard. Pain seemed to be my only reality. Pain from walking, hunger pains, heartache. For the first two weeks I aimlessly walked a forest with only the hope of at least making it to a civilization alive. I had no idea what plants I could eat, if I could drink the water, out of desperation I ate the leaves on a plant that later came up. I adapted though, tested what I could eat and created ice cubes that would melt in my mouth so I could have somewhat of a drink. My long Kimono became an inconvenience so I ripped away half of the skirt and the sleeves off.

Finally, I came to a small town. To others it may have looked boring, run down even, but this was the first civilization that I had been other than the ice village in my entire life. I was surrounded by a sense of exhilaration when I first entered, taking into account all of the new sights and smells. Earth tones of the buildings and brightly demons scattered along the street.

And then I saw a man.

My breath hitched in my throat and I could only stare. To anyone watching me it would appear that I had just stopped for no reason, my face in a mask of indifference. But inside, I was screaming. I had never seen one. He didn't look like a threat though, so I kept walking keeping my eyes trained on him just in case before I bumped into another. And another. And another.

I felt light headed and bumped into something.

"Who now, are you alright." I kept my eyes shut, fearing to open them and see what I knew had its arms around me. Slowly I opened them and yes, a man held me by my arms. I didn't know what to do, I panicked, and by accident, I froze his arms.

He screamed. Others screamed. Horror. I ran.

I kept running, losing track of how many miles I had ran. Finally my body gave out and I stopped behind a tree to catch my breath. I held my knees to me and even though I wanted to cry, I held it all in like I had been doing my entire life. I needed to get my act together. What was I doing? I was just stupidly running around driven by nothing but foolish hate.

I couldn't survive on my own. I never learned, didn't know how. I needed to find someone I could learn from, preferably a woman, but I need to learn not to fear man. All of my life I had been taught to fear them, hate them. That they were all evil and from the events of a few weeks ago, they were right. But it was naïve to think that I would never run into a man while on her journey, my target was of such. So again I got up and set out for a new town, forming a plan in my head. I needed a teacher, someone who could teach me to survive, to kill.

./././

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into a month before I found what I was looking for. I stood in front of a big wooden sign that read, "DEMONS OF ALL KINDS WELCOME!" By the look of it it was some kind of dojo. I walked in to be greeted by a grayish demon in a red fighting outfit. He took in my appearance and raised an eyebrow.

"Traveler?" he inquired looking me over before a gleam that hung around my neck caught his eye. A smile spreading across his face.

"Yes," I kept my face smooth, internally slapping myself for leaving out my hiruseki stones.

"What is your business here my dear?" he asked stepping closer, I repressed a shudder.

"Nothing," I said as I turned to walk out, his arm grabbing my wrist.

"Now wait a_" He didn't have time to finish his sentence, out of instinct I had created a makeshift dagger with my ice and pressed it against his throat. Completely shocked with myself though I let no one see I merely just let him fall limply to the ground before taking my leave, throwing the ice on the ground. It landed with a thud and I suddenly heard clapping.

"Bravo!" a voice called and I turned to see who it belonged to. A woman with sea green eyes and long red hair smiled at me. She was, well, beautiful. Long legs and a full figure dressed in a black body suit that fit her perfectly.

"I've been waiting for someone to scare that bastard shitless for years! You put on quite a show." She winked at me and walked closer extending her hand, I took note of her strange accent. I reached out for her hand tentatively, I had never shook hands with someone before but I was thankful that at least my first time would be with a woman.

"I'm Mei by the way. Ha! That rymed!" she laughed a little to herself and I wondered how she could do that so easily.

"Chiyo." I murmured letting go of her hand.

"Well I'll be off then." She waved good bye and I did as well before turning to leave the dojo. Now I knew that I could fight, and after that things became a hell of a lot easier.

./././

I began stealing things. Clothes first, I had to get out of this dress and eat some real food. I figured it would be my only way to survive though but when I figured out how to hunt I did that to get a good meal and a training session in, killing two birds with one stone. Growing up violence was strictly prohibited so I only knew basic attacks that were meant to defend us from danger. I started with the ice dagger I had created and later tried to morph it to create new weapons and tried fighting. I did exercises everyday to get my strength up and ran everywhere I went. A year went by of me getting stronger, but still I wasn't strong enough. I thought I was, but still, I was naïve.

One day I was running from a group of bandits. I had been very careful since that day at the dojo to conceal my hiruseki stones but they had slipped out and they had seen. Before I knew it, they were chasing me. I turned to fight back but there were so many of them. I kept running even after they had given up, regretting not having eaten in two days. Dehydration and fatigue began gnawing at my sense and I started slowing down. For some reason I kept going. Finally my vision began fading and I fell to my knees breathing heavily before falling to the ground.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the sky. It was almost noon and I idly watched the clouds. Soon I heard footsteps approach me and saw a shadow standing over me. The sun preventing me from seeing any details, all I saw was a man's body and a head of spiky hair. He tilted his head like he was pondering over something and I feared he saw my necklace before he lifted me up. My insides screamed from the contact, my skin screamed from the heat of his body, but I remained silent. The last thing I remember is the feeling of something poking my shoulder, some kind of necklace the man wore before the blackness took over.

**A/N: Ahhhh! Any guess to who this mysterious shadowy figure is? Kinda obvious... Lol so if you havent been bored to death then please leave a lil comment to tell me what you think of if you have any suggestions. You finally know my persons name! Oh and I was gonna have Mei be a bigger character but it would conflict alot with my plot line so unfortunatly I had to cut her :(. She also has an Australian accent in my mind. So yeah! Want more of the story? Review! If it sucks I might go back and rewrite it later but until then... **


	3. Reunion

**A/N: Hello readers who have decided to follow along with my story! I have an update for you! A really long one... The chapters from this point are all going to be a lot longer than they have been so I hope I don't bore you to death. I really hope to be able to update this weekly so if you want more of the story you'll have to review! More reviews, faster updates!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Reunion **

Border patrol.

I _loathed _border patrol.

Riding this oversized insect mechanism looking for any humans that wandered too far. Why should I even care what happened to them? I don't, but still, I'm in charge of today's border patrol. Lazily I opened my eyes, my jagan was growing tired of looking at scenery and my natural eyes were just as bored. Nothing important here, just desert. I hate the desert. I hate sand. Fuck sand. Fuck the desert. I'm _bored. _I haven't had a good fight in _years. _Sure, I had the few "fun" sparrings with the detective but that doesn't count. No, I want a fight for _blood. _Demon world was too quiet now. Everyone who was worth fighting all have been very careful lately. They don't want to be killed before going for the crown of demon world. Stupid Tournament that was like molasses, too fucking slow.

Again I scanned the desert for any forms of life, any moronic humans that wandered too far from their world, any demon to fight, kill, anything to do. There, in the distance, something caught my eye. It just looked like a shadow at first, but as we drew closer it morphed into a more humanistic shape. I detected its energy, calculating how powerful they were. I smirked, nowhere near enough to harm me. Probably a lost human or a dying demon. The closer we got though, the more familiar they became.

My heart stopped. _Yukina _I thought as I leapt off of the giant bug and ran to the body. I stood over her, and it only took one second for it to realize that it wasn't my sister. She was an ice maiden yes, probably of the same generation as Yukina and I. Her blue green hair gave that away and the blood red eyes that tiredly gazed up at me led me to my assumption. Though, her face looked older than Yukinas probably due to her weariness. I don't know why I continued to stay, it's not like I cared what ever happened to anyone of that vile race. She continued to stare up at me and I down at her. Idily I wondered why she would leave the cold civilization in the sky. I sighed, I knew Yukina would never forgive me if I just left her here no matter how much I just wanted to, hell maybe they knew each other, so I took lifted her up to carry her to Genkais. She would no longer be my problem after that.

"Tell Mukuro I'll be back when I feel like it," I called up to the demon with an over sized nose.

He sighed but I didn't even hear his answer I was already gone carrying this annoying distraction from my boring day towards the even more boring world where my sister lives.

* * *

><p>Voices. That's what woke me up, jolted me upright from my deep sleep to an unfamiliar room. I took in my surroundings, a small room with paper walls that was customary to many homes I have seen. Well, the few homes I had seen. I looked down at my now changed apparel, a white nightgown that I have never seen before. Slowly, panic set in.<p>

I gripped at my chest until I fingered what I was in search of and had a brief moment of relief. They hadn't taken my stone, but who were they? I tried to concentrate on the voices. How many were there? Four? Five? Maybe more… Why was I here? The voices stopped.

I tried to steady my breathing, and it worked, kind of. As quiet as I could I slipped from under the covers and stood. My muscles ached, I had been asleep for a really long time. I stretched as I tried to remember how I got here. I was running, I remember that much. And then I was tired, so very tired. I was laying on the ground looking at the sky, the sky and then a shadow. A shadow… A man!

My breathing again became erratic as my heart did as well. I was really losing my ice maiden composure. A man had saved me. Had he saved me? Did he undress me? I wanted to lose it, but I calmed myself, at least on the outside. I would remain calm, I would remain calm. I was an ice maiden, I would sure as hell act like it.

I looked in the drawers for my clothes but all I found were ones that were foreign to me. I didn't want to be rude and take them but at this point I was really past my manners. I chose some black pants that were comfortable and a dark blue tank top. The top was a bit revealing for what I was used to wearing but again I was past caring. I wanted to know why I was here and whoever the voices down the hall belonged to. I had to carry out my mission so I couldn't stay in this room in fear and confusion.

I walked to the door and slid it open peeking out into the dim hallway. Empty. Good. I made a dagger of ice just in case someone tried to attack me, or worse. As quietly as I could I walked towards another sliding door where a light shown through. I bit my lip, fear and nausea battling in my stomach, I slid it open. What I saw behind it, was worse than any man or demon wanting to attack me.

I thought it was a ghost. An ice maiden was standing at a stove top cooking it looked like, but her back was turned to me. She wore a familiar kimono, she had familiar hair, the same kimono, the same hair. I immediately dropped my ice dagger, it clattered loudly to the floor and she turned. I didn't want her to though. If she looked at me, she might disappear. But as she did so, I knew exactly who it was, and why she was alive.

"Yukina," I breathed, tears threatening to fall from my eyes though I refused to let them, I had a promise to keep. She didn't have that same problem. She rushed forward and embraced me, which I found odd but the comfort it brought kept me from pushing her away.

"Chiyo," she sobbed and I heard little clinks that I assumed to be her tears hitting the floor. I heard footsteps approach behind me and I stiffened though I couldn't turn because Yukina held me tightly. I wasn't as alarmed now but I had no idea where I was but Yukina looked to be in good condition, so I tried to remain calm.

"Ah, so you do know her," She looked up and I turned to see a man with long red hair and mesmerizing green eyes. He smiled reassuringly and I felt no threat, but still, he was a man and I didn't trust him. I kept my face expressionless as he stepped closer and extended his arm. I flinched but I didn't think that anyone noticed as I realized that it was only a hand shake. Cautiously I extended my arm as well and took his hand, shaking it once before letting my arm fall limply to my sides. Behind him another man came from behind him. Great.

"Hey, Yukina! Is this a friend of yours?" Unlike the other, this man was nowhere near calm. He had bright orange hair and his height intimidated me. He extended his arm as well but I made no move to take it, I just stared at it until he finally scratched the back of his head awkwardly. I heard Yukinas musical laughter and I turned back to stare at her.

"Chiyo probably isn't use to all of this commotion," she smiled and held onto my wrist, "Chiyo these are my friends Kurama and Kazuma. Guys this is Chiyo, she's from the same village I am." Each smiled at me as she gestured to them and I nodded in return. We all stood for a moment in an awkward silence, unanswered questions floating in the air.

"Not to be rude, Yukina," I turned to her, I had so much to tell her, ask her, but now I focused on the most important, "Where am I? How did I get here?" She smiled reassuringly up at me and patted my back. She had changed so much since she left. No longer was she shy, she had always been different from us who have been so cold hearted causing her to retreat back into her own shell. Strangely now she was… Warm.

"Oh! This is my home now. I live here with Master Genkai. She's out with Yusuke right now but they will be back soon. You must have a lot of questions but I'm not exactly the right one to ask so how about we get you something to eat, hm?"

I felt relieved to know that she wasn't living alone with just men, I was still wary despite her words of comfort but I followed her anyways, what other choice did I have? I was starving. The last full meal I had was probably a week or so ago and I felt a lot weaker. I would save all of my questions for later when this Genkai came, for now all I could focus on was the food Yukina brought and the happiness I felt for the first time in years because I wasn't alone anymore, now there was two of us. But that happiness was short lived as another man entered, and if the Koorime had put an image of a man in my mind, he was it. I stared into familiar red eyes that burned into my cold ones of the exact same color.

And then there were three.

**A/N: Whoa now! What's gonna happen? Oh wait! I know! And if you wanna know too then you better leave a review! Omg that rhymed! Now if anyone is still awake I'll probably have another update sometime this week, but I'm trying to make everything the least OC as possible... The beginning part was in Hieis point of view if you didn't catch that... Anyways remember to review! **


	4. Failed Attempt

**A/N: So I was going to post this tomorrow, but since I won't be able to I decided to be nice and post it tonight! Thanks to all of those who have favorited/reviewed even though they're mostly Anonymous... Seriously guys I'd really like to thank you! There's also people who have favorited/story watched which I love just as much as reviews(Though it would be really nice if you did both) But ever review/favorite/watch I get makes me write just a LITTLE bit faster :) Also, this chapter is REALLY long! I was going to put it into two shorter chapters but I just couldn't find the right place to end it so I made it this MONSTER! So anyways let's get to the story! Don't forget to REVIEW though!**

I tilted my head in confusion at the demon that had just entered. He was short, taller than me but shorter than most men, not including his hair. But his eyes were more intimidating than any height could ever be. His eyes, red, blood red, the same color as mine though I didn't dwell too much on his eye color though, red eyes weren't common but they weren't unheard of. He walked towards me, face the same as mine, void of emotion but his familiar eyes betrayed some that those who haven't been raised to give away nothing wouldn't detect it. He looked at me expectantly.

"There you are Hiei, I was wondering when you would show up." Kurama smiled and Hiei smirked at me.

Hiei smirked evilly at me.

_Hiei._

_Hiei Jaganshi._

His eyes dared me to make a move and I could sense that the others began to feel the tension in the air as I stared into his eyes, my eyes. My energy flared from surprise and anger after taking their moment of awe. It wasn't him. It couldn't be him. I had thought it would be years to find him, I wasn't ready to fight him yet, but who knows when I would have this chance again. His eyes. My eyes. Crimson staring into crimson, and I just knew.

I held my hand out and created a makeshift ice sword hearing gasps from the others who were watching. They were probably confused but I didn't dare take my eyes off of Hiei. His smirk grew into a full grin and that just made me angrier. I lunged forward but something hit me in the chest though it was too fast for me to see what exactly it was, I guess it was his fist. I flew through a paper wall and landed outside on a rather large yard, perfect.

Just one hit in and I was already aching and flat on my back. I wouldn't let this be it though so I quickly scrambled to my feet and searched around for him. I spotted him sitting lazily in a tree.

"I'm not done!" I yelled up at him throwing ice daggers but he seemed to be in one spot and in another in a split second. By the time the ice had went past his original point he was standing in front of me, arms crossed.

"If that's the best you've got then you're wasting my time." He turned on his heal and I ran after him grabbing at nothing but air. He was behind me then, arms trying to bind me but I managed to push him away. I noticed that he hadn't unsheathed his sword yet, which meant he wasn't even trying. Angry I through another punch at him, I was seriously losing my composure but he was really striking some serious nerves of mine. He caught my fist easily and smirked, leaning into my face and I could do nothing but glare at him.

"Come on Chiyo how will you ever kill me like this?" He whispered and I threw a punch with my free arm though he grabbed that one by my wrist. His hands were hot and I was sure there would be bruises tomorrow, if there even was a tomorrow for me. I began to freeze my skin over where his hands were and the area above it began to steam. I just now realized that the others had followed and were watching our fight. I stopped then, something grabbing my full attention. Yukina stood watching us with fearful eyes, but what I thought was the most strange, was how the orange haired man known as Kuwabara stood so protectively in front of her, and how she clung to his sleeve. I didn't have time to think too hard on the subject though, because in a split second there was a sharp pain in my right temple and I was out cold.

./././

I awoke in the same room I had the previous morning. Was it morning when I last awoke? No, it seemed more like midday. I couldn't recall everything that had happened mostly due to the fact of the throbbing pain in my head. I gingerly rubbed my fingers along the bruised flesh and healed where I was hurt. As I did so I became more and more aware of the fight that had happened. Looked down at my wrists and sighed, I was right about his hands leaving bruises. They weren't that bad so I decided not to heal them and just slipped into some clean clothes. I was really confused as to why I was even alive right now but my empty stomach kept me from caring that much, I didn't get a chance to eat yesterday. Which reminded me, I had no idea what time it was. I opened the curtain to see that it was night time outside but I could still hear voices down the hall and decided to go and check things out.

As I neared the doorway the voices became clearer and soon I could make out who was saying what. Yukinas soft melodic voice was the first I heard.

"I wonder when she'll wake up," I heard her whisper, she sounded worried.

"It shouldn't be that much longer though that blow to the head Hiei gave her looked a little nasty I'm sure she'll be fine." Kurama, I remembered his name, spoke to her reassuringly.

"I can't believe you hit a girl like that Hiei! She's Yukinas friend!" The one who was strangely protective of Yukina yelled at Hiei I assumed. I stood behind the wall now even though I was near the door, I needed to find out more about my situation.

"Hn," was all he got in response.

"How exactly do you know our new guest Yukina, other than obvious reasons of course?" Kurama inquired.

"Well, she's the daughter of the woman who raised me after my mother died. She really is nice though. While most other children would ignore me or say mean things to me, sometimes Chiyo would sit with me and talk. We never really said much though, she's not great with personal things but I guess most ice maidens are like that. But I can't help but wonder why she's here and why she attacked Hiei like that when she doesn't even know him… Ice maidens are very rarely violent" Her voice trailed off.

"Hiei do you know?" Kurama sounded like he was the group therapist to me.

"How would I know, fox?" Hiei answered sourly.

"Well I thought you might have been reading her since she got here because of the situation…" His voice held some secret meaning but I didn't know exactly what he was referring to.

"She wants to kill me." He answered shortly.

"God Hiei we already know that! Is there anyone who _doesn't _to kill you?" Kuwabara interrupted and I heard Kurama sigh.

"Do you know why?"

Hiei sighed as well.

"No, I haven't been able to read that far into her mind yet, but every time she even thinks my name there is so much hatred."

That got to me. Reading my mind? Could he do it? He sure as hell better not have been reading my thoughts. The thought of someone intruding their way into my mind made my skin crawl in anger and annoyance. I bit my lip trying to remain composed as I walked into the room deciding to make myself noticed.

"You've been reading my mind?" I muttered through clenched teeth, I tried to keep cool but I knew I was slipping. Everyone looked up at me as I made myself known, but I was focused on the fire apparition. He turned to me from his chair and crossed his arms.

"Hn," I heard him grunt, he didn't even have the decency to reply but I took that as a yes.

"Stay out of my head!" I yelled at him but it didn't faze him one bit.

"I don't see your problem woman," He muttered and dared me with his eyes to make my next move.

"Stay out of my head," I repeated though this time the words came out in short breaths.

"Make me," he smirked and cocked his head.

I stepped forward but felt something tug at my arm. I looked down to see that it was Yukina looking at me worriedly, begging me to not fight with him. I sighed in frustration and exhaustion, I was in no condition to fight anyway.

"Thank you Yukina," I looked over to see Kurama sipping something from a teacup and smiling at us, "It would be wise to not destroy Genkais temple again. Besides, Koenma should be here soon."

I looked down in anger but my face had returned to its cool mask. I muttered something unintelligible under my breath before stomping back to the room I awoke in. I didn't spare Hiei a glance as I left but I could feel his eyes burning into my back.

"Wait! Chiyo! Aren't you hungry?" I heard Yukina call after me but I kept going until I reached the room again. I shut the sliding door behind me and lay back on the bed and stared at nothing. My plan was useless, I couldn't fight Hiei. I wasn't strong enough and I didn't want to hurt Yukina, she was the last of my kind and I couldn't have her hate me. I didn't know what to do. I can't tell Yukina what had happened, so what's next? Should I follow along with my plan? Get stronger and kill Hiei, that's the only thing that has kept me going since that night so long ago. Get stronger, kill Hiei. Get stronger, kill Hiei. I'm not stronger, I can't kill Hiei.

Awhile later I heard someone knocking on the door but I didn't budge, maybe I would starve myself and just die. I couldn't live as long as an ice maiden did like this. I heard Yukina sigh and set something on the floor what I assumed to be food. I smelled it from where I lay and eventually gave in, I was so hungry. She had left a stew and bread and I ate it all within minutes. I was tired, which was strange due to the fact I had been asleep so long but I didn't care. I retreated back to my bed and fell asleep.

./././

Smoke clogged my lungs and fire licked at my skin burning my flesh. I ran blindly but no matter how fast I ran I couldn't escape it. Everywhere around me was my family screaming, dying. I screamed but no noise would come out, my legs felt like they were weighted to the floor. Terrified I searched around, looking for someone, something, to save us.

"Chiyo!" I looked around and spotted my mother, her face looking relieved and I probably looked the same. She began running towards me but my feet remained bolted to the melting snow. She reached out for me and I to her but then I noticed the figure that was moving fast behind her. The shadow figure who had burned down my home grabbed her by her wrist, fear took over her features before he pulled her to him. He stared menacingly down at her and before my eyes set her ablaze. My own screams drowned out hers and I fell to my knees.

I heard laughter above me and looked up to see Hiei.

And then he killed me too.

./././

"Ah!" I bolted awake drenched in sweat to realize I wasn't alone in the room. Yukina sat beside the bed holding onto my hand and looked at me with worried eyes. My breath was erratic but she waited until I calmed down before she got up to sit beside me on the bed.

"I heard you crying in your sleep," she whispered, "Don't worry you didn't cry tears," she added when she saw how panicked I looked as I looked around the bed.

"I had a bad dream," I muttered before taking in a deep breath allowing her to pull me into an embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No,"

"Alright," she said as she rubbed soothing circles along my back. Yukina was so strong I realized as she held me, so much different from the sad little girl I used to know.

"Yukina?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For being alive." I held her close, and allowed myself to be comforted by her. From the corner of my eyes I saw Hiei standing in the doorway, his face unreadable but I could see something in his eyes before he fleeted away. I knew he saw my dream, but I would save that for later. Right now, all I wanted to do is be comforted.

**A/N: Whew! Long read right? ALOT happened in this chapter, the next one will be a little shorter but like I said these chapters are going to start to get long! I got a lot of back story to cover and a lot of relationships to build up! Also if anyone has any suggestions for the story feel free to let me know because I do have a tendancy to get writers block. So enough of me. Until Next time! REVIEW!**


	5. New Plan

**A/N: Hi! So sorry for the late update but I've been really busy! So again I'm getting a lot of watches/favs but really only a few review... I'd really appreciate it if yall would just give me a little message to know yall are with me! Just a "Hi I'm reading your story!" would make me write super faster! (I don't think that sentence made sense... lol oh well" And this chapter is really long as well... And as you might have guessed the HieixChiyo interaction will be kind of slow but in the next couple of chapters I'd like to have a good scene with them! So if you want to see what happens leave a Review!**

**Chapter 5: New Plan  
><strong>

A loud crashing sound caused me to finally move from my depressed stupor and away from Yukinas embrace. I suppressed a sigh, curious to what had caused the noise, it didn't sound like anything big but Yukina left the room with a worried expression on her face. When she was gone I did sigh and got up to follow. Down the hall in the sitting area was quite the commotion. A young man with black hair that was greased back had his leg up like he had just kicked the door in, and by the looks of things he had.

"God Damn it Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled out from under a pile of debris, "Yukina and I had just fixed that wall!"

"Well I guess it won't take you that long to fix it again!" He grinned before turning to me, "You don't mind Yukina, do you?" He winked and I kept my face expressionless though I was completely confused by the gesture.

"Yusuke," Yukina giggled waving at the man who I now assumed was Yusuke Urameshi, "I'm right here."

He did a double take, his head whipping back and forth between the two of us and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, Yukina's been cloned!" He exclaimed causing Yukina to laugh.

"Fool," I then noticed Hiei behind me and I jumped. He walked towards Yusuke and I refused to look at him.

"Similar yes," Kurama said from the corner, "Yusuke you didn't get a chance to meet our new friend. This is Chiyo from the same village as Yukina. As you can see she is an ice maiden like Yukina as well so your impression of her being 'cloned' is completely understandable." Kurama smiled softly, he was intelligent though he didn't give off the gloating attitude that I felt came from Yusuke.

Yusuke smirked, "Oh, ok. I get it now. So I guess you two know each other."

I nodded as he stepped forward and extended his hand. I was getting used to the whole hand shake thing.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, nice to meet ya!" he grinned.

"Chiyo," I gave a polite smile, he seemed nice enough, not a threat.

"Hey Dimwit you better clean this up!" I peered behind Yusuke to see an old woman glaring at him. I assumed her to be Master Genkai and Yukina went up to her to greet her happily.

"Damn," I heard Yusuke mutter, "Can't you just roll over and die already you hag!" He turned to yell at her. I was shocked by their exchanging of words but Yukina came to hold onto my arm and whisper in my ear that they were only joking and that this was normal.

"Will you shut up already!" Genkais voice pulled me from my thoughts and I saw her rubbing her temples as if she had a very bad headache.

"What I was trying to tell you all before this asshole interrupted me…"

"Hey! You interrupted me!"

"Shut up Yusuke! What I was trying to say is that Koenma will be stopping by here to discuss something with us all." She looked at me expectantly but I looked away.

"What does he want to talk about?" Kuwabara had pulled himself from the rubble and was now beside Yukina holding onto her hand.

"Why don't you ask Chiyo?" she nodded towards me but I kept my eyes glued to the floor. I was saved from answering though by Yusuke's interruption.

"Wait Granny, how did you know about Chiyo?"

"I received a call from Kurama after she first arrived." She rolled her eyes as his jaw hit the floor.

"Kurama!" He looked pitifully at the red haired man, "How could you tell her but not me!" He fake sobbed. Just watching a conversation of him had me exhausted and a little annoyed. And why did they all have to be talking about me? My business is my business. I caught myself looking at Hiei who had sat himself in the window looking outside he looked back annoyed at me and I quickly looked away.

"Detective if you don't shut up I'll rip your voice box out from your throat," he growled but that just made Yusuke roll his eyes. I don't see how you could just roll your eyes at such a menacing threat but I got the feeling Hiei wouldn't really harm Yusuke.

"Hiei don't be such a hard ass…" He grinned, "Koenma's got that job covered." He crossed his arms but before he could continue Genkai had come and slapped him upside the head.

"Koenma will be here soon so clean up your mess."

./././

Yukina told me that Koenma was the ruler of Spirit world. He oversaw demon and human world as well and maintained balance between the two. He sounded terrifying though she assured me he was very kind. He arrived just before sunset and when I saw him I felt my fear vanish. He was very handsome, tall, and gentle looking though his eyes were very serious. He had a pacifier in his mouth that I found odd but shrugged it off, everything seemed odd to me. Genkai led us all to a large sitting room and everyone sat on a small cushion. I sat next to Yukina who held my hand firmly in one hand and Kuwabara's in the other. On my other side was Kurama which I was grateful he took the seat next to me, out of everyone else he was the only one I felt I could trust. Hiei stood in a corner on the opposite side of the room and I caught him occasionally stealing glances at me.

"Well you're all probably wondering why I came here," Koenma started. He was sitting at the very front of the room with a bubbly blue haired woman beside him. No one answered him so he continued.

"You've all met Chiyo here and as you can see she is an ice apparition just like Yukina." I wondered how much he knew about me, the idea of him knowing everything made me panic but I tried to remain calm on the outside.

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Yusuke asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? I'm sure she would rather me not say." I looked up to his face, my own face kept stone cold but my eyes were pleading. I couldn't tell this to them. Maybe to Yukina, no, I especially couldn't tell her. I bit my lip and looked down but from the corner of my eyes I saw Hiei staring at me.

"Ask Hiei," I muttered, "He's the one who did it."

"Hn, I did no such thing," He said and my head snapped up.

"You murdered them all!"

"I was on border patrol the entire time, you're mad to assume things."

"You burned down the entire village!"

"I didn't not."

"Liar!" I screamed at him.

"I left that place to die out on its own. They weren't even worth me killing then so why would I do that now?"

Everyone was staring at us though I stared at Hiei. Had he come for us, and just left? Why hadn't my mother told me? Confused upset, and exhausted I slumped back onto my spot in defeat.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke finally spoke up after several minutes of awkward silence.

Koenma sighed.

"The ice maiden village was attacked about a year ago and the attacker killed everyone there. There was only one survivor." He paused and I knew that again everyone's eyes were trained on me. I looked up to Yukina expecting her to cry or be angry with me, she did neither and her expression was rather… Thoughtful.

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry Yukina," I whispered. Again silence overtook the room.

"Let's just get down to what I came here for and let you all talk it out later," Koenma sighed again, it looked like he had a heavy weight on his shoulders just like the one that was crushing my lungs. "As of now there are only two Koorimes left in existence now, and they are both in this room. It's my job to make sure both worlds maintain peace so when an entire race is endangered I have to intervene.

"So what do you want us to do? Lock them up? Put them in a zoo like pandas?" Yusuke yelled and I saw Kuwabara put a protective arm around Yukina. I sat there motionless, just staring at the floor as I felt Hiei's eyes burn into me.

"Not necessarily." Koenma assured crossing his arms, "The safest place I can think of for them is to be right here. I know that Kuwabara is practically always at Genkai's so you'll be in charge of Yukinas safety," he looked at the carrot top who nodded determinedly. "And as for you Chiyo, Hiei, you'll be responsible for her." My head snapped up, though still I could do nothing but stare Hiei now.

"The hell I will," He glared at the spirit prince, "Make the fox do it."

"Kurama has responsibilities in the Human world and the same goes for Yusuke. I know that you'll be here more now anyways. Believe me, Tarakune wasn't the first one who wanted to capture an ice maiden for her tears and he definitely won't be the last. As soon as a demon catches onto their scent they'll be coming. I think it's best if they are both here at Genkais, separating them will probably make things end bad. Of course if it is alright with them both staying here?" He looked to Genkai who only nodded.

Something flashed in Hiei's eyes when Koenma spoke of this man named Tarakune, anger? I didn't know. Demons had already tried to get my tears but I had managed to fight them off until I came here but Hiei had already proved that I wasn't invincible. Hiei. He's responsible for me now? The one who I thought was responsible for killing everything I've ever known is now responsible for my safety. Bitterly ironic isn't it? Still that left me with an empty feeling in my chest. I felt like I had when I was lying in the snow, alone without a purpose. The only thing that had kept me going this year was killing Hiei, but now that I thought about it, what was I going to do after I killed him?

"Please, Hiei?" I looked shocked at Yukina who was just now speaking up, "I don't want that to happen again," her hand squeezed mine tighter, "To either of us…" She looked at him hopefully and he sighed crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Hn, fine," he leaned against a wall. Just like that, it was decided. Yukina speaks and that was it. She had left to find her twin, and only now had I realized that her twin was Hiei. So killing him would hurt her, another reason I couldn't carry out my revenge. I saw Hiei's eyes opened and we shared a brief glance, he knew what I was thinking but only stared at me before closing his eyes once more. No one noticed our exchange and I was glad, it was something private.

"So it's decided," Koenma interrupted my train of thought though I only half listened to him, "For now the two will stay here. Now if I may, I have many things to attend to in spirit world. Boton?" He motioned for the blue haired girl who cheerfully waved us goodbye and left inside of some portal. I didn't know what to do now, what to expect. I really didn't know what would happen when I had originally set out, but it certainly wasn't this…

**A/N: Ohhh snap! Hiei's in charge of Chiyo! (Uh oh...) what does this mean? well you find out... NEXT CHAPTER! AHHHH! And any suggestions for this would be greatly appreciated too because I really want to make this good! So send me a message or write a review! Until next time!**


	6. Truths and Lies

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for yall! I wrote this at like 3 a.m so don't kill me if it's not as good! And WOW I got 3 reviews for the last chapter! ... How about 4 for this one? It really does make me happy when yall leave a comment and it gives me more inspiration to write... But anyways, as always thanks for reading! I decided to be nice and not make this chapter as long but... it's still pretty long. (That's what she said ;))  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Truths and Lies**

"Sorry Yukina,"

I whispered again for the millionth time. When everyone left the meeting she had offered to draw me a bath which I greatly accepted. It has been a long time since I bathed in something other than a stream or lake. She had made the water ice cold, cold enough to where thin sheets of ice rimmed the edges. She had taken the liberty of washing my hair and back, sighing and making a tsk sound when she saw the faint scars and bruises that I had never got around to healing.

"Don't worry," she smiled as she poured water over my head, rinsing out the sweet smelling shampoo.

"No, really, I should have told you when I first got here."

"Chiyo it wouldn't have mattered when you told me, but the past is the past."

I sighed deciding to let it go and change the topic.

"The water feels nice," I closed my eyes and she giggled.

"It took a long time for me to get used to warm baths."

"Hn," I muttered and she laughed, "What?"

"You sounded a lot like Hiei when you said that."

Despite myself I smiled. I was glad she was able to find her brother, which I still hadn't apologized for yet.

"I'm sorry I attacked Hiei." I muttered and looked up to her.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"She tilted her head in confusion which I found odd but shrugged it off.

"He likes his bath water ice cold too." She said and explained when I gave her a questioning look, "I offered to draw him a bath once and when I asked how hot he told me to make it as cold as possible."

"I would think so."

"Why is that? I thought it was odd that he was a fire demon but preferred water that was almost at a freezing point."

I dropped the conversation then, I didn't want to talk about Hiei anymore, it pissed me off. I dropped my body temperature along with the water that surrounded me gripping my knees tighter to my bare chest. The ice relaxed me and made me feel like I was home, like I was being held by my mother again. For a fraction of a second I wondered if that was why Hiei liked his water this way too before pushing it aside.

./././

Yukina had prepared dinner after giving me some clean clothes promising that we'd go shopping for my own clothes later. There wasn't much of a crowd at dinner though, Kurama had left and so had Yusuke though they both said that they would be back tomorrow. Kuwabara was still here though, following Yukina closer than her own shadow. I guessed that he was taking this responsibility thing way too seriously, which reminded me, where was Hiei? Only Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, and I sat at the small table. I really didn't care, I didn't take what Koenma had said seriously and seeing Hiei wasn't something I wanted to do.

"Thanks for the meal Yukina!" Kuwabara slammed his cup on the table and grinned at her. The habit of composure hadn't completely left her as she had only smiled politely back and nodded, though there was something in her eyes that shone as she looked at him.

"You're welcome Kazuma, though I wish Hiei would eat something" she smiled before looking sadly at the empty seat at the end of the table.

"Don't worry he's not far, I can still sense his energy," Genkai said sipping her tea, "Koenma had given him specific orders not to wander too far and even though he doesn't really listen to Koenma I don't think that he would…" she eyed Yukina but she didn't seem to notice.

"I still don't see why he has to be here at all…" I grumbled, it was the first time I had said anything besides polite conversation during dinner.

"I'll tell you later," Genkai sighed as though she was tired and I assumed that she must be as she got up to go to bed. Kuwabara yawned loudly and after a few minutes of playful banter with Yukina he too went to one of the guest rooms to sleep in.

"This all must be very strange for you," Yukina said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"It's not what I had expected when I had left the ice village, but it's not bad here," I smiled softly at her. She was right, everything was strange, but at least I had her now to talk with about everything.

"What exactly happened?" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"We were attacked," I sighed, I didn't want to lie to her but telling her made everything real. "A fire demon came and burned away everything. I don't even know how I had managed to survive, but when I woke up, everyone was dead." I looked away but continued, "I didn't know what to do. I had never left before, no one had, but I couldn't just sit there and cry and feel sorry for myself!" My eyes threatened to betray me but I refused to give in and cry, "So I let myself feel rage and only that. I was going to kill who did that to us, I became stronger. But…" I looked back at her, "I'm not strong enough."

A long silence fell upon us. I didn't know how Yukina would react, crying, screaming, denial, I had no clue. I knew that she would have more questions and I played through my mind what they would be while I waited for her response. _What did you do for that year? Where did you go? Did you meet any nice people?_

"Is that why you attacked Hiei?" she settled on and it startled me. I knew she would probably ask that too eventually but I didn't expect it to be then.

"Yes."

"Because he's a fire demon?"

My head tilted in confusion, it didn't add up and I briefly thought that she must be thinking the same thing. Yes he's a fire demon but there are hundreds if not thousands of fire demons in demon world. I didn't really know how to answer her question but I tried my best to make my own thoughts sound logical.

"Because my mother told me that he would come for us."

"How did she know about him?"

"Because he's your b_"

I was completely cut off by a hand wrapped around my mouth to silence me. I looked up to see Hiei's eyes filled with anger. He leaned down and I could feel his hot breath in my ear. When did he get in here anyways?

"If you say another word, I'll kill you." I repressed a shudder as his breath tickled my ear and I turned to stare into his eyes and everything began clicking into place. It all made since then. She didn't know. Yukina was still completely in the dark about Hiei being her brother. I looked into Hiei's eyes and he nodded briefly, confirming my silent accusation. I knew he had been reading my mind, even though he probably had heard my voice from outside he probably heard my thoughts as well. He then dropped his hand and shoved them into his pockets.

"Your loud voice was getting obnoxious," He grunted his excuse, "I could hear it from outside."

_We'll talk later_ I thought and glared at him.

"Oh well it's good your down here!" Yukina brushed everything off then, feeling the tension in the air, "I saved you some dinner if you're hungry…" she handed him a plate that was wrapped with seran wrap.

"Hn," he nodded before taking the plate and disappearing.

Yukina and I slipped back into regular conversation then, it was too late to talk about the past and we were both too tired to be talking about the future.

./././

I stared at my ceiling wishing that it was higher up. I felt claustrophobic, like I was suffocating in this stuffy room. My pillow felt too lumpy, and my mattress felt the same way and my blanket felt too hot against my normally frigid skin. I sighed and sat up deciding to go for a walk outside as I hopped out my window, I didn't want to wake anyone by walking through the hallway.

I didn't go far, just a few hundred feet into the woods before my eyes landed on a specific tree. I was looking at the tops of the trees instead of in front of me. I stared at it for a few moments before making my way up its branches all the way to the top. As I got higher it became cooler and windier and the branches became thinner. Though many would think being up here was dangerous I felt immensely calm. I chose a branch that was just wide enough for me to sit comfortably and looked around me. I chose this tree because it was the tallest, because at its end I would be closest to the sky.

"It would be a shame for you to fall."

My head snapped up to see Hiei lazily sitting on the branch just above where I sat. He stared at my with a face void of emotion and I tried to keep mine the same though I was annoyed that my peace was interrupted by him. Again.

"Why are you up here?" I decided to ask though I refused to look at him.

"Why are you up here?" he asked and my eyes went to his as he smirked at me.

"I just asked you that," I muttered and he didn't answer. I sighed in defeat, "I couldn't sleep. It felt like I was dying in that house."

"I know," I tilted my head in confusion until he tapped his left temple and I groaned in annoyance.

"Stop that."

"Make me."

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the trunk. I hated talking to him. I hated everything about him! I hate how he knows exactly how much I hate him because he can read my mind, which I hate. But what I hated the most was that hate was the only emotion I felt, because it was the first emotion I let myself feel. Briefly I thought of Yukina who seemed to feel complete bliss in this world, and worry, and sadness sometimes too and I envied that she could do so so freely. Which reminded me of something.

"Hiei?" I turned to look at him, his eyes were closed as he leaned against the trunk.

"Hn," he merely nodded in my direction.

"It's later."

**A/N: Hiei's got some explaining to do! I'm not really sure where the part about Hiei liking his water cold came from but I thought it was kind of neat... I pinky swear that the next chapter will have more HieixChiyo interaction (There has been none so far really...) But remember I'm hoping for 4 reviews before I update (Plz?) And if anyone has a suggestion for things I would be really happy to hear from you (I get writers block sometimes) so the faster you review the faster I write the faster this story gets good! (not sure when the next update will be but hopefully in a week or so) **


	7. Arguing

**A/N: So I just finished this and I'm half asleep but decided to post it anyways, so if somethings weird then I'm sorry! Yeah and I got 3 reviews this past week (Not 4 but I'm happy with what I got!) And so Imma be nice and go ahead and put it on(hey I didn't stay awake through this craptastic allergy medication to wait to put this up!) I just realized I'm rambling... so just read and enjoy and review and ignore this top part! **

**Chapter 7:**

**Arguing **

* * *

><p>Slowly his eyes opened to stare up at me, crimson staring into crimson with neither letting any hint of emotion slip. I tried my hardest to concentrate on the present to keep him from reading anything that might slip through my mind and by the slight twitch in his eye I knew that it was working. His face contorted into a mask of annoyance and I let my lips twitch upward into a small smirk.<p>

"Hn, why should I tell you anything?" He closed his eyes and rested back against the tree.

"Because…" I tried to think of something that would make since, "You can read my mind. You know everything about me, that's not exactly fair." I stared up at him and he peeked open his eyes to look at me very quickly before shutting them once more.

"You act like I focus all of my time and energy on you, what an ignorant thought…"

It took all I had to not grimace, why did he always get to me like that? Again I only focused on the presence to try and make it seem like I felt nothing from his comments, I knew behind that cool face he was smirking trying to make me mad. He was just fishing for anything that would get to me. It worked. That little twitch of his mouth and I lost it.

"I know you see what I dream about! Every night I see my people, _your _people being murdered! And then almost half of the time _you're _the one doing it!"

"How is that my problem?"

"You should care at least a little what happened to them!"

"I don't,"

"Well that may be so, but they're Yukinas people too! Your sister! Your _twin _sister! Who doesn't even know that the brother that she left everything behind for is only one hundred feet away from her!"

"That's none of your concern!" He raised his voice and if I wasn't so angry I would have backed down from the menacing glare he threw at me. I was far too mad to care, I stood on my branch to where I was almost the same level as he.

"You're a selfish, inconsiderable, arrogant, spiteful, hot headed, lying demon!"

"And you're just a sad, pathetic, stupid, _weak__"

"I'm not weak!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well at least I can admit when I'm afraid! That's what it is! You're just afraid she'll reject you like everyone el_" he cut me off then. I don't know how he got onto my branch so fast but his hand was covering my mouth to the point to where it almost hurt. He glared menacingly into my eyes and I tried to do the same but I was sure it didn't look as threatening. He was breathing heavily, this was the only time I've seen him lose his cool since I've been here though I rarely saw him to begin with. My breathing was erratic as well but when both of us had steadied he slowly removed his hand from my mouth.

"I hate you," I grumbled.

"I don't care," He hopped back up to his branch and lay back against the tree, our fight had ended as quickly as it had started. I didn't even know how it started anyways. I sat back down as well and stared at him, running through all of the insults I had ever learned through my head as loudly as possible.

"Stop that, it's annoying." He finally grumbled and I smirked.

"No,"

"Go away,"

"Not until you talk," I watched as he sighed, clearly annoyed, and looked down at me lazily.

"Fine," he finally grunted and sat up to where he looked down at me, arms resting over his knees like he was trying to convince a small child to go to bed. I was no child, and when he my eyes met his his glare was a bit unsettling. I wasn't so confident with myself now that my anger had faded so his steely gaze made me back up a bit but I took a deep breath to steady myself and cut off all emotion. If he could stay calm, so could I.

"What in my life is so important that I tell you this second for you to leave me alone?"

_Everything, _I thought but I was getting tired. Climbing all the way up here and arguing had me worn out so I tried to focus on the most important for now.

"You said you came to the ice village before, why did you just leave?" I asked and watched his face warily.

"Hn, is that it?" He stared at me and I only nodded, he sighed, "Like you I wanted revenge. Revenge on the people who had rejected me, taken me from my mother. I wanted to kill you all."

"What made you change your mind?" I tried to keep my own voice even though he frightened me a little.

"I ran into your mother," he said it so calmly and I tried to do the same but I was surprised, extremely so and my heart began hurting at the thought of her being dead.

"O-oh," was all I managed to choke out.

"Yes. She felt extremely guilty for being the one who threw me over that ledge and begged me to kill her first. But as I looked at everyone I saw that you were already dead on the inside and I had lost all of the desire to kill you. So I left that frozen wasteland you once called home so you could all live out your pathetic lives." He was watching me but I only stared at my hands. I cut off my emotions and would think about the meanings behind his words later, I had more things to ask him.

"Yukina," I looked at him, "Why haven't you told her yet?"

"She has this hope to find her brother. At first I didn't want to tell her because I was sure she wouldn't want to know that her long lost twin was a felon and a killer. And as time went on I told her he was missing or even dead but she still hopes. Now mainly I keep it hidden because she will probably be upset I have kept it from her so long. Everyone here has an agreement with me. If you tell her, I'll cut your tongue out so you can't tell anyone anything ever again."

"How do I know that you're not lying about all of this?"

"Because if I was then eventually you would come back and annoy me more. I would hate to have to cut your tongue out but that would probably just make your thoughts that much louder." He glared at me though there wasn't that fire that was in there earlier when we fought. It was like he was putting up some sort of wall between us, and that was fine by me, I had walls of my own.

I was so surprised at how his tone could change from being thoughtful to threatening though. When he spoke of his sister he seemed like an entirely different person. His voice could probably lull me to sleep at the gentleness of his tone when he was even thinking of Yukina. I yawned noticing how tired I was.

"You're tired. Go back to the temple, hn," I looked up as he chuckled briefly, "Yukina is planning a shopping day with the detectives girl as well. It would be wise to get a few hours of sleep." I followed his gaze to see the sun peeking up over the horizon and smiled softly at the thought.

"Alright," I sighed and stretched before slowly lowering myself onto the lower branches. I could barely feel one just below my toes so I let go. The branch was lower than I thought, and a lot more slippery. I felt myself falling backwards but didn't register that I would fall well over one hundred feet before I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist and pull me into a warmer chest. I was breathing heavily but that had more to do with the arms around me than the fact that I was free falling down past branches, leaves scraping my cheeks. I tensed as we sped closer towards the ground but before I knew it I was sitting upright, cradled against a chest that was too hot.

"Sorry," I muttered as he quickly plopped me down on my feet, "Thanks," I looked at the ground and he didn't answer.

"Fool," he grunted, "Do you not remember? Koenma made it my _job _to make sure you weren't harmed and I'm sure Yukina wouldn't like it if she found you flattened on the forest floor," his voice was laced with sarcasm, but there was some truth to it. I bet that he couldn't care less if I was died here and now but that would mean he would have to face Koenma, and then his sister.

"Well I guess I'm going inside…" I murmured, there was an air of awkwardness around us so I just turned on my heel and started heading towards the temple.

"Chiyo," I felt him grab my wrist and I turned to look at him shocked that he even addressed me, touched me even.

"Hm?" I stared at him, and he stared back. We both stood there unmoving for a minute, it looked like he was trying to figure out how to word something so I waited patiently.

"You look just like your mother," he said suddenly and let go of my wrist. I tilted my head in confusion at his random comment before shrugging and turning back.

"Yukina looks just like your mother too…" I whispered as I walked towards the temple. I felt a breeze and heard the rustling of leaves behind me and I knew that he had flown back up into the trees. Soon I was back in my room lying on the now cool sheets and began reflecting on how my night had turned out. I would always feel this strong rage towards Hiei, but now that I knew his story just a little bit, I felt that rage ebb just a little. Being so mad at him made me so tired, I wonder if this is how he felt when he didn't go through with his plans of killing the ice maidens. Angry, and alone.

Without me realizing it I began to think of how I fell, and then how he caught me. How even though I usually cringed at even the thought of a man touching me I had felt so safe as he held me to him I hadn't even realized I could die from falling from that high. I thought of how hot his skin was, so different from my cold skin, I didn't even like hot baths but why did I feel comforted in the heat that surrounded me. I shook the rest of the thoughts from my head, I needed sleep.

Only then did I realize that I was cold.

**A/N: Aww! They actually talked! progress! Nothing much really happened in this chapter except for their conversation and all but I hope you enjoyed it! I thought it was about damn time to put in a moment between these two since it IS after all a HieixOC fic... So maybe after this I'll get that 4 reviews so I can write faster and update sooner! Alot of people have subscribed to this story too so I take it that you like it, so if you want more then press that lil button down there! Well I'm going to go to bed now but I won't be mad if a text message from FFN saying someone left a review... :)**


	8. Shopping Trip

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like a month! I feel so bad about it but I got a new art tablet and I've been just so into playing with it that I've spent majority of my free time playing with it :) I know if yall hate me... :( but I'm gonna post another chapter after this which is going to be Hiei's POV from the last chapter to make up for it... I've also found a new obsession which is the Hayao Miyazaki film Howls Moving Castle... So I think I might work on some fanfics for that eh? Anyways enough of me, leave a review so I can get inspired to update!**

**Chapter 8: Shopping Trip  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Chiyo it's time to get up!"<p>

I felt Yukina shake me though I only tightened the blanket around me and groaned. How much sleep had I gotten last night? I felt groggy and wanted to sleep longer. A lot longer.

"Fifteen more minutes," I groaned and heard her chuckle.

"No we don't have time!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you shopping today!"

I shot out from under the covers then, memories from last night flooded through my brain. Hiei had told me that Yukina was planning a shopping day today with someone else. Who was it again? I couldn't remember as I tried to push the memories back for now, I had to concentrate on the present second. Yukina wanted to take me shopping, which meant I had to leave the temple. I hadn't left the temple since I arrived! I had no idea what to expect so I began having an internal panic attack. It must have shone somewhere on my face because Yukina patted my back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" She smiled and placed some clean clothes in my hands before leaving to give me privacy to change. I sighed, staring down at my hands, I really was tired but I got up despite myself. The sooner I got out of bed, the sooner I could get back in.

./././

"I'm Keiko Yukimura! It's nice to finally meet you!" A young woman with long brown hair smiled warmly at me extending her hand. I didn't have to think twice about taking it, her personality was so warm it rivaled Yukinas and I knew instantly I could trust her. I had walked into the sitting room that was filled with a few new faces and she was the first to approach me. Soon though, she was snatched to Yusuke's side for a brief kiss, and I saw my first impression of what people call love must be like. She was all blushes and smiles and when they looked at each other I thought it was so private that I wore a blush of my own and looked away.

"Hey, I'm Shizuru Kuwabara," A tall woman with long dirty blonde hair extended her hand after taking a long drag on a cigarette. I took hers but even though she seemed nice, she intimidated me. My attention was diverted by the same bubbly blue haired girl that was with Koenma that one day, she had tackled me in a hug and wouldn't release until I awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Oh we're just going to have so much fun today!" she bounced up and down before practically dragging Keiko from Yusuke and the other girls all the way to the bottom of the temples stairs. She was babbling something about no boys allowed to Keiko who pointed out that Kuwabara was allowed to come which I assumed was due to the fact Koenma had probably told her to make sure her "protector" was by her. He looked like he was taking his job very seriously, how he hovered around her and held onto her hand with a tight grip that I was worried it hurt her. She would occasionally squeeze his hand reassuringly and Shizuru would just roll her eyes. Which reminded me that I hadn't seen Hiei at all this morning but something told me he was keeping a close eye somewhere in the trees. Not for me of course, but Yukinas safety I knew was always on Hieis mind.

We caught a bus to take us into town and I felt uneasy about being around so many humans but soon calmed down because none of them posed any threat to me. We went through various clothing stores, according to Boton you could never have enough shoes… or pants… or clothes… Also we had to get me some training clothes as well, Yukina told me that Koenma had suggested to Genkai to begin to train me properly. Shizuru told me it would be hell but honestly I was excited, now I wouldn't be so weak anymore, or at the very least bored. We stopped to get lunch and between carrying so many bags around and not getting enough sleep last night my fatigue was really setting in.

I rested my head against my chair feeling the sun on my face. We had decided on going to an outdoor café and my eyes felt heavy as I halfway listened to the other girls conversation. Suddenly though, my moment of piece was interrupted by something crashing into my side and knocking me on the ground. Confused, I looked around to see a rather grungy looking man running away from me. I looked to see what he might be running from and could find nothing until I notice around his shoulder was the bag that Yukina had lent me for all the spending money Koenma had given to me.

He had stolen my bag.

My first instinct was to freeze, to not go after him because he was male and he could hurt me. I was terrified, but against everything in my mind screaming at me to not do it I ran after him.

"Hey!" I heard Shizuru yell after me but I didn't stop. He was far ahead of me but I pushed forward until my legs began to ache and my chest hurt. He would occasionally look back and seeing his face would make me stumble.

"Stop!" I cried after him, and surprisingly he did. I thought that he had heard me and felt a streak of grace and would give me back my bag, but that was before I saw him fall flat on his back. I saw the same shadowy figure that haunted my dreams, standing over this unconscious man as he did my dead mother in my nightmares. I stopped several yards away before shaking my head to clear my thoughts. This wasn't a dream, this was real. This was _Hiei. _He didn't kill my mother. He won't hurt me. But he hurt this man… Did he kill this man?

"Hn, I really wouldn't expect you to say thank you, rude woman," He reached down to get my bag and hand it to me but I just stared at him and he sighed.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious. I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him."

I nodded my head and reached to grab my bag but he didn't let go. Slowly I looked up to meet his eyes, watching me intently, and we stood there for a moment. It wasn't until I heard rushed footsteps behind me and heard Yukina calling my name that he let go and I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Hey! What happened? We were all just planning to go to another shoe store and suddenly you fell and just took off running! Oh, Hiei? When did you get here?" Boton babbled grabbing at my arm.

"Leaving," was all he muttered I watched him walk into the crowd of civilians, leaving me confused as the others caught up each wondering what had happened. I had no answer to give any of them.

./././

Determination is what led me to the tree that night. I was still so tired from last night but I pushed through the fatigue. I scanned the tops of the trees , finding the tallest one and started to make my way back up. I hoped he would be there, on the branch that was as close to the sky as you could get without it breaking. I hadn't seen him since earlier when he had caught the man that had stolen my bag. I like still felt his eyes on me wherever we went though, but even when we came back to the temple he hadn't even shown up for dinner and I found myself looking for him in the trees. I was almost to the top now and I began to feel dizzy from how tired I was. I settled on the branch that was only a few lower than the one I had sat on the previous night.

"Hiei?" I called and saw a rustle of leaves before a shadowy figure appeared in the branch above me.

"I hope you're not making this routine, I rather enjoy peace." He muttered as he lazily lay on the branch.

"What the hell was that today?" I yelled, or at least I wanted to yell but it came out more a whisper as I stared at his face. He ignored me though, he looked as though he were asleep but I knew he was just trying to get me to fight with him just like the night before. I wouldn't let him get to me tonight, I was too tired, so I situated myself on my branch to where I was comfortable. Soon though, my weariness began pulling my eyes shut of their own accord. I jumped awake a few times before I unwillingly fell asleep. The last sound I heard was a soft chuckling but I didn't know if it were real or a dream.

Sunlight awoke me late the next morning in my room, and I had no idea how I had gotten there.

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter I know, but I really couldn't make this any longer with my future chapter ideas... Aww Hiei saved Chiyo! Good! It's his job! Leave a review telling me how I did! Even though I know this chapter kind of sucked...**


	9. Hiei's POV Arguing

**A/N: Not really an A/N just a reminder to REVIEW! :p**

**Hiei's POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p>These past few weeks my peace had been completely shattered into a fog of annoyance. Damn that wretched woman for being the sole cause for my aggravation. Looking back one could say that this was my own fault because I just <em>had <em>to bring her here. I had originally planned to leave after a few days after I had read into her mind far enough that she was no longer somewhat interesting, but fucking Koenma had to come along. Who the hell did he think he was saying that I was _in charge _of this nuisance's _safety_?

I'll admit it to myself, this girl intrigued me. Just the fact that she was the sole survivor of such an attack had me picking through her mind to find out more. Every night she had nightmares of the attack, most had me in them which I didn't pay much attention to though they did amuse me. There were some that were her actual memories, and that's what kept me here reading into her. She could never remember what the demon was saying, usually her dreams were filled with screams or sometimes completely silent. The silent ones terrified her the most.

I was just as interested as her to what this demon screamed as he murdered all of the pathetic, innocent women. I didn't have an honor code like that fool Yukina was so attached to, I would kill anyone regardless of age or sex if need be, but I didn't believe in killing for no reason. I lived for a challenge but lately there were none. So she was my new challenge, like a new toy one might spoil their young with when they grew bored of everything else they have. Each dream was a clue, and I made a mental note to find whoever plagued both hers and my sisters mind and kill them. At least this will keep me entertained for awhile.

I lounged in a tree deciding that I might as well sleep some. Since Koenma had _ordered _me to keep close then I'd stay as far away as possible but close enough that I could still hear both Chiyo's and Yukinas mind. Yukina was my twin, I could probably go miles and still hear her in my head but I wasn't as familiar with Chiyo. Damn that woman for chaining me to only a few hundred yards from this damn temple.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander but couldn't relax. This night was too peaceful and I couldn't put my finger on why. I then realized that there was no murder scene being replayed in a certain ice maidens mind and discovered that she wasn't asleep yet. In fact she was walking through the forest and getting closer by the minute. She looked around at all of the trees mentally sizing them up until she just _had _to choose the same one I was in. I sighed and hid myself behind the trees leaves as she climbed up almost to where I was. I thought I might have to move but she decided on a branch just under mine. She smiled softly and rested against the trunk and I watched her for a few minutes before deciding to make my presence known.

"It would be a shame for you to fall,"

Her head snapped up to mine and her expression was so amusing before she tried to hide it behind that stone cold hearted mask the ice maidens were famous for. We both knew that was just a lie.

"Why are you up here?" She mumbled annoyed that _her _peacehad been interrupted.

"Why are you up here?" I smirked trying to toy with her emotions. It was like a game, how long it would take me to break that barrier of ice and piss her off.

"I just asked you that," She muttered her voice laced with annoyance. She had looked away so she didn't see that I merely raised my eyebrow at her and eventually she sighed in defeat, "I couldn't sleep. It felt like I was dying in that house."

_Tell me about it_, I thought.

"I know," I answered and she tilted her head staring at me uncomprehending my words until I tapped my temple and she growled.

"Stop that."

"Make me."

She tried ignoring me then, ranting in her head about how much she hates me and I smirked. She would break soon so I too rested my head against the trunk and closed my eyes to wait.

"Hiei?" She asked and I could almost grin but I kept a cool face and only grunted in acknowledgement. She was mad, she would show it, I would win.

"It's later."

She said it so monotonously that I didn't understand it at first, I just knew that she wasn't yelling. I hadn't won yet and I opened my eyes to stare into hers. She was trying so hard to not think of anything but the present and that annoyed me greatly because her other thoughts seemed too jumbled for me to understand. I glared at her, and she smirked like she had just won _my _game. I really should have just left her there in the desert to die. But no, now I had to fight with this worthless little girl, and damn it I would win.

"Hn, why should I tell you anything?" I rested back against the tree.

"Because you can read my mind. You know everything about me, that's not exactly fair." Life isn't fair I wanted to say but I needed to think of something that would really get to her. And besides, it was completely fair for me to read her mind, if she's too weak to block me out then that's her problem. She thinks that knowing about me will make it fair for her? Fool, no one will ever know everything about me like I do them, even though I really didn't care. My past was mine.

"You act like I focus all of my time and energy on you, what an ignorant thought…" I smirked feeling the anger bubble up inside her. It was only a partial lie though, I had been spending a great deal of time on trying to read her lately but I wouldn't ever tell her that. She saw my smirk, and then I knew I had won.

"I know you see what I dream about! Every night I see my people, _your _people being murdered! And then almost half of the time _you're _the one doing it!"

"How is that my problem?" I was almost grinning.

"You should care at least a little what happened to them!"

"I don't,"

"Well that may be so, but they're Yukinas people too! Your sister! Your _twin _sister! Who doesn't even know that the brother that she left everything behind for is only one hundred feet away from her!"

"That's none of your concern!" I snapped and glared menacingly at her. She was somehow turning this game around on me, making me angry, making me yell. Annoying little girl.

"You're a selfish, inconsiderable, arrogant, spiteful, hot headed, lying demon!"

"And you're just a sad, pathetic, stupid, _weak__"

"I'm not weak!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well at least I can admit when I'm afraid! That's what it is! You're just afraid she'll reject you like everyone el_" I silenced her then. Her voice was way too loud and irritating. Her cold lips soon warmed under my hand and it was a strange feeling under her icy breath. She tried to scare me by glaring at me as I was at her but that pathetic act in itself almost made me smile. I was breathing heavily and after I removed my hand she was too.

"I hate you," she growled.

"I don't care," I hopped back up to my branch and lay back against the tree fully intending to ignore her until she left. Her thoughts were loud though, insulting me as best she could though it didn't faze me, much.

"Stop that, it's annoying."

"No,"

"Go away,"

"Not until you talk," I sighed, and looked down at her. The sooner I gave her what she wanted the sooner she would leave.

"Fine," I sat up and for some reason she became angered all over again but did her best to conceal it.

"What in my life is so important that I tell you this second for you to leave me alone?"

_Everything, _she thought and I almost smirked. I knew that she was tired though so she wouldn't be up here much longer and I could finally get my peace."You said you came to the ice village before, why did you just leave?"

"Hn, is that it?" I couldn't believe this trivial detail was what she wanted to know so badly. I watched as she nodded before I decided to go ahead and tell her. "Like you I wanted revenge. Revenge on the people who had rejected me, taken me from my mother. I wanted to kill you all."

"What made you change your mind?" She tried to look calm but I could feel the fear settling in her stomach.

"I ran into your mother," I watched her cautiously as I felt a deep grief wash over her after the initial shock.

"O-oh,"

"Yes. She felt extremely guilty for being the one who threw me over that ledge and begged me to kill her first. But as I looked at everyone I saw that you were already dead on the inside and I had lost all of the desire to kill you. So I left that frozen wasteland you once called home so you could all live out your pathetic lives." I thought she would question more about her mother or me even but she decided to move onto something else.

"Yukina, why haven't you told her yet?"

_None of your damn business, _I wanted to say but I was past wanting a fight from her, so I decided honesty was my best bet of her leaving me alone.

"She has this hope to find her brother. At first I didn't want to tell her because I was sure she wouldn't want to know that her long lost twin was a felon and a killer. And as time went on I told her he was missing or even dead but she still hopes. Now mainly I keep it hidden because she will probably be upset I have kept it from her so long. Everyone here has an agreement with me. If you tell her, I'll cut your tongue out so you can't tell anyone anything ever again."

"How do I know that you're not lying about all of this?"

"Because if I was then eventually you would come back and annoy me more. I would hate to have to cut your tongue out but that would probably just make your thoughts that much louder." I glared at her to make sure she didn't see anything my face might betray. She must have seen something but didn't speak of it and her thoughts were too jumbled for me to know what it was exactly, she was doing a good job of keeping me out.

"You're tired. Go back to the temple, hn," I told her partially trying to get rid of her and also seeing how tired she looked, "Yukina is planning a shopping day with the detectives girl as well. It would be wise to get a few hours of sleep."

"Alright," she sighed, she was too tired to fight as I was too. She began lowering herself onto the branch and I closed my eyes. _Snap _I heard and I shot up after I heard her gasp.

"Shit," I cursed and shot down to catch her. I pulled her to my chest as we fell. Her cold body trembled slightly but she wasn't afraid, she was comforted by me. We reached the ground and I sat her up right on her feet. She stumbled a bit muttering an apology and a thanks. .

"Fool," I grunted, "Do you not remember? Koenma made it my _job _to make sure you weren't harmed and I'm sure Yukina wouldn't like it if she found you flattened on the forest floor,"

"Well I guess I'm going inside…" She murmured but for some reason I didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Chiyo," I grabbed her wrist and she spun around to stare at me, shocked as I was by my actions. I just felt like I had to tell her something else, like our conversation wasn't done until I said something to finish it.

"Hm?" She stared at me and I thought of what I should say.

"You look just like your mother," I blurted out from nowhere and she only stared at me more. Eventually she just shrugged and turned back and I watched her leave. She stopped suddenly but didn't face me again.

"Yukina looks just like your mother too," she whispered and I took that as my time to leave, shooting back up the trees to the top. I didn't want to talk anymore. When I reached my spot I rested against the trees trunk and closed my eyes to sleep. Sleep however had plans to evade me. The air seemed too stuffy, suffocatingly hot. It was strange for me to feel hot, or atleast enough to where I was uncomfortable. I never thought I would want the air to be cooler but I ignored it. Instead I let my mind wander over to Chiyos thoughts to pass time.

She couldn't sleep either.

**A/N: Yall know what Im gonna say... starts with an R and ends in EVIEW! LOL**


	10. Welcome to Hell

**A/N: I am updating right this second so I won't slack of like I did last time and not update for a month! This chapter is kind of short, but oh well, there will be more soon. Don't forget to update to keep me on track! I love this story and don't want to lose touch with it so kick me in the butt with your reviews! **

**Chapter 9: Welcome to Hell**

* * *

><p>"Get up,"<p>

Hiei's voice commanded though I only tightened the blanket around me. The past few days had flown by in a fairly routine way. I helped Yukina with household chores and then either Kuwabara, Kurama, or Yusuke, would stop by and we would all talk. We mostly spoke of trivial things, the weather, my chores, their schools. Another thing that became routine, was my nights spent in the tree with Hiei. Sometimes we would talk, or at least I would talk to him while he answered with one word sentences or insults. He had stopped trying to make me angry all the time which I was both relieved and confused at. My nightmares hadn't stopped yet but now Hiei was rarely in them, or at least he wasn't killing anyone if he was.

"No." I answered coldly.

"This is your first morning with Genkai. I had the impression that you had wanted to get stronger, but if that's not the case then I'll leave you to your nightmares…"

I shot upright then, fully awake. That's right, Genkai returned last night and this morning she would begin my training. Only half my mind registered at what Hiei implied about my nightmares and him being able to read them, the other half a bit miffed at why I had to awaken so early, and another half that I had no idea where it came from was excited more than I had ever been. I looked around to find Hiei still there crossing his arms and smirking at me expectantly and I glared at him.

"Get out!" shoved against his chest though he didn't budge. I aggravatedly shoved harder to see his smirk grow to a malicious grin.

"Move Hiei I have to change!" I turned and began shoving him with my back. When he turned to walk away I fell on my rear rather painfully.

"Ow…" I muttered and rubbed my tailbone.

"Fool," was all I heard him say as he stalked out of my room, narrowly dodging an ice dagger I threw at him.

./././

I ran out of the temple as soon as I was ready into the open field where Genkai waited for me. Her face was stern and her arms were crossed behind her back as she sized me up.

"Good morning, Genkai," I said after a moment of tense silence.

"You're late," was all she spit out and I flinched internally. I heard Hiei's annoying little dark chuckle behind me but I made no move to turn around, ignoring him completely.

"As you know, Koenma has asked me to train you. You are now considered an endangered species so it would be wise for you to learn how to stay alive, which even though you managed to live on your own for a year it proves nothing. You now have to live through something even harder, my training. Welcome to Hell." She grinned evily at me before moving so fast I couldn't see her, but I felt the sharp pain in my stomach. I gripped around myself gritting my teeth as I kneeled on the ground trying to catch my breath. I looked up to her but I didn't let her see my pain, I forced all of the determination I had into my eyes. She must have seen it because she grinned and allowed me to stand.

"Alright Chiyo, run down the stairs and back to start."

My face faltered I know, but I did as she said. Going down was easy, and a little refreshing as I hadn't exerted much of my demonic energy lately and the breeze felt nice as it blew through my hair. Going up was different though. I had forgotten to pace myself and I was losing speed fast about half way back up. By the time I had reached the top I was practically dragging myself. I stood before her, crossing my arms expectantly.

"Again," she smirked at me and my eyes widened. I didn't think I could make it but I looked over my shoulder to see Hiei taunting me with his eyes and I didn't have to think twice about heading back down the stairs. I must have gone up and down those damn stairs about nine times that morning. Hiei had decided after me crawling back up for the fourth time to begin making fun of me by speeding around me multiple times.

"Maybe you should rest your pathetic scrawny legs," he had taunted on my last lap.

"Maybe you should fix that bruise on your face," I hid a grin as I focused on the present second so he couldn't tell what I was about to do.

"Hn, foolish woma_" I had frozen the steps below his feet before he could finish his sentence, causing him to tumble to the ground. I chuckled in shallow breaths but didn't look stop to look back fearing that if I did I couldn't start again. When I had reached to the top Genkai was still laughing at what I had done to Hiei as was Kuwabara who had came out with Yukina to watch awhile ago. I allowed a small smile up at her.

"You got guts girl," she punched my shoulder probably leaving a bruise.

"Too bad she doesn't have any brains," Hiei's voice was deadly in my ear as his sword pushed against my throat.

"Hiei cut that out," Genkai muttered before grinning rather evily, "You'll get your chance soon."

Hiei must have read something in her mind because he began chuckling and withdrew his sword. Only when I turned to face him did I notice a small purple bruise beginning to form on his forehead and I almost died. Hiei had hit his head because _I _had frozen the stairs. A part of me was terrified what he might do, but the other, stronger, part could hardly be contained behind my composure I found it so hilarious.

"Would you like me to heal that for you Hiei?" I asked sarcastically, I was almost grinning, almost.

"I wouldn't be worrying about me, Chiyo," He smirked evilly and lowered his head to where it was only a few inches from mine. My insides were screaming because he was so close, because he was male and he could hurt me. Hell he had already proven that he could hurt me, my bruises from our fight that I had let heal on their own were still visible. However, I couldn't make myself move as his eyes bore into mine.

"You'll need all of your strength when it's _my _turn to train you. And trust me, I won't be as…" His smirk grew to a grin before he breathed, "_soft."_ He stood abruptly straight then and walked towards the house where I saw Yukina waving at me to come inside for lunch. As I walked his words began to sink in as my thoughts weren't as jumbled as when he was so close. Why didn't anything make since when he was like that? I was probably afraid, naturally. He would be training me as well? I suppose it would make sense as he was a very skilled fighter, but I thought it would probably end up more like him beating me to a pulp rather than teaching me to fight. Through my aches and pains I trudged into the temple for lunch, praying that I wouldn't pass out over my meal.

./././

"Ahh…" I slowly lowered my body into my bath water, I was so sore from earlier. I gritted my teeth as the water stung my fresh cuts, trying not to scream. After I had eaten lunch Genkai had made me block all attacks she threw at me, not even giving me the chance to hit back. I was purple and blue and even black by the time she finally said we were done for the day, leaving me laying on my back in the yard. I was thankful she hadn't released Hiei on me, he only glared at me from where he sat on the porch during my beating occasionally laughing when I yelled out in pain.

Once I was completely submerged in water I slowly began healing myself. It took a lot of effort as I hadn't had the need to practice it lately and it exhausted me. It took half an hour for all of the cuts to heal together though my skin was still a sickly blue color from the bruises. I was panting I had exerted myself so much today and it would just start all over again tomorrow. Despite the weariness I felt though, I was excited. I yawned as I stood out of my tub and headed to my room.

Immediately I went to my window, even though I was already fighting against my heavy lids. I opened it wide and leaned my head out of it.

"I'm too tired to come up there and annoy you tonight," I whispered into nothing but darkness before turning back to lie on my bed. I knew he would hear me, or if he didn't, read it in my mind. I was too tired to dream, or maybe I did dream but just didn't remember. That was good, I faced enough hell today to go through it again in my sleep.

**A/N: Aww interaction! I can't wait to write more about Chiyo and Hiei, I have a lot of plans but if you have a suggestion let me know because it will actually help greatly! If you want to know what happens when Hiei gets to train Chiyo then you better review!... Now! Also if you want more Hiei POV's leave a comment or PM me, I really like doing them but idk how often I should post it to keep it true to Chiyos side of the story, oh well I'll figure it out...  
><strong>


	11. Mental Strength

**A/N: ****(For some reason this chapter messed up when I first uploaded it...) This story is now out of hiatus after about 2 years. Why did I stop writing? Well, life happened. And I can't promise when chapters will be out, but I am re-inspired for this story and I have many ideas of where I want to go with it. So if you were with me from the beginning, then thank you for sticking with me, if you're new then welcome! I also am wanting to go back and correct a lot of the grammar mistakes that were in the previous chapters but I'm only going to commit to one thing at a time and that's writing! Anyways I hope that you enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Mental Strength

The days began to pass in a swift, painful routine. Hiei no longer had to wake me up as I had formed a habit of waking up before dawn each morning, which gave him one less chance to annoy me during the day. Each day for two weeks was the same; get up, run up and down those treacherous stairs until Genkai said stop, lunch, take a beating, work on fighting skills, dinner, bath, healing time, bed.

I had stopped my visits with Hiei in the tree all together, I was too tired to do anything but throw myself on my bed and succumb to dreamless sleep. However, strangely, Hiei still found time to annoy me by coming inside for dinner each night. I know that Yukina enjoyed that, but I didn't see why he had to come inside every night just to piss me off. I couldn't lie to myself and say that I didn't somewhat enjoy his company at the table though I wouldn't admit it to anyone. It was just fun to watch him banter with Kuwabara when he wasn't too busy bothering me.

Genkai mercifully still hadn't unleashed Hiei's "training" on me yet. She probably wanted me to at least stand a chance of not being murdered. Hiei was still present during each and every training session though, which I couldn't understand why he couldn't just stay away. Yukina and Kuwabara didn't always watch me, though I admit they did watch me more often than not. I also didn't understand why Yukina didn't have to go through training like I did. It was either because she didn't have the heart to, or people cared about her enough to where she would never need to.

./././

"Agh!"

I awoke with a start. I had had my first nightmare since I began my training with Genkai. It was still the same dream; a dark figure burning down my home. Except, that the home that was beign destroyed was the temple, and among the dead was Yukina, Kuwabara, Yuske, Genkai, Kurama, and… Hiei.

I looked at the small clock on my bedside table, it was 3am, only a few hours before I normally wake up. I knew that there was no chance of me falling back asleep so I decided to go outside for a walk.

Outside, the breeze was refreshing against my skin. I hadn't changed out of my sleeping attire of shorts and what Yukina called a sports bra so that I could feel the air more on my flesh. The weather was slowly changing into winter, which I was grateful for. The leaves on the trees were slowly changing colors, which I thought was amazing. We didn't have colors such as these in the ice village. Everything was cold there; everything was dead. I felt the same pity and grief that I still had whenever I thought of my old home. However, I realized that I was much happier here, and in a way I was grateful that my circumstances brought me to this place.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was being followed until I felt a felt a familiar change in energy.

"Hiei I know that's you, quit stalking me."

"Hn, I was not stalking you," he made himself known by jumping from a nearby branch, "Your loud thoughts awoke me and I came to tell you to shut the hell up."

I rolled my eyes at him before turning away to continue my walk.

./././

I arrived back at the temple with just enough time to get dressed. I ran out into the yard to find Genkai waiting on me. I merely nodded at her before going to the stairs for my morning "jog."

"How many?" I asked when I passed her as I did every morning already knowing her answer.

"Until I say stop"

./././

After lunch I began stretching and preparing myself for combat training.

"What the hell are you doing?" Genkai startled me as she came up behind me.

"Um?" I was confused, "Getting ready for training?"

She looked at me without emotion and then looked up to the tree. I followed her gaze to see Hiei staring back at her, looking a little more annoyed than usual before he flitted off. I cocked my head, still in confusion, about what was going on. Why was there this break in routine?

"Follow me." Genkai barked and began walking off without looking back to see if I followed.

I did of course.

She brought me to a garden that was on the outskirts of the temple. There were hundreds if not thousands of flowers, a small pond with fish, and a clearing for us to sit in. I figured that Kurama was responsible for the flowers. One night, when he had visited, he offered me a rose that he created from just a seed. It was beautiful and I accepted it gratefully, however I did notice him flickering an odd glance over at Hiei as he did so.

I followed Genkai into the clearing and sat down across from her. She looked me over and then closed her eyes.

"We have trained your body, however we have yet to train your mind. Fighting isn't just about physical strength; you have to have the right mindset in order to win. Courage isn't enough. Only stupid people rely on courage. Every other day we will meet here, instead of me kicking your ass in the yard."

I looked at her blankly and nodded.

"Also, Koenma had told me that he hopes that through your training you will remember who attacked your village so that he can be captured. Now, let's begin."

I closed my eyes. Genkai had me go through many breathing exercises and I attempted to clear my mind enough to meditate. She had me focus on my demonic energy to try to get a better understanding of my abilities. We sat there for hours though it only felt like minutes. She coached me through mental exercises in a hypnotic voice, and when we were done and I opened my eyes I realized that it was nighttime. Though I hadn't physically exerted myself since this morning I was exhausted and grateful that Yukina had dinner ready when we arrived back at the temple.

**A/N: **This was a short chapter with little dialog I know, but I'm still getting back into the swing of things! Hopefully I will be able to have another chapter out soon however no promises on how soon. I'm also paranoid about my writing style being different than before buuuut oh well! Reviews are always appreciated!


	12. Breaking the Ice

**A/N: Wow, spit out another chapter in only a few days woooo! Not much to say here, just that I appreciate everyone who is still reading this! As always reviews/suggestions are welcome! **

**Chapter 11: Breaking the Ice**

* * *

><p><em>Fire.<em>

_Everywhere around me I see those I love burning to death._

_I see their screams, and I see their silence._

_I see how sickly their charred flesh looks against the snow._

_Put up a fight._

_Put up a fight, Chiyo._

_I can do no such thing._

_In the distance, a man._

_It's always a man._

_Black hair,_

_Red eyes…_

_Hiei?_

_No…_

_Fire…_

_./././_

The nightmares had come back, and this time, with vengeance. Genkai said that it was due to the fact that I had been exploring my subconscious through training. I couldn't seem to remember as many of the details when I was awake, even when I meditated for hours on it.

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing shakily. I gingerly rose from my bed and went into the now familiar lotus position to begin meditating. I wanted to catch this bastard, believe me, but no matter how many times I tried I couldn't make out who he was. I tried focusing on the man, always the man. A few of the details became clear as I kept concentrating; his long black hair, his angry red eyes. These were details that I had already discovered over the past few days. Still, they were very unsettling. Also, there was always a threat that my memory was faulty, that I wouldn't remember who attacked our village. I would just create a false image in my mind. This was what frightened me most nights. That the man I saw wasn't real.

./././

I needed to stop over thinking.

It was starting to get me into trouble.

I had yet to go back up to the tree where Hiei usually stayed, even though I missed the high altitude and the fresh air. After that last run in with Hiei on my late night walk I no longer wanted to face him. I was too focused on not letting him get to me that it was only after I had gotten home did I realize what little clothing he had seen me in. I was practically naked in front of a man. Worse, in front of _Hiei. _

It may be stupid, but I couldn't get past some of the Koorime values that had been drilled in my head since birth. I didn't exactly understand why nudity was a big deal, I just knew that my body was private. To a Koorime, ones own body is sacred. Now, when I bathed I tried not to look at myself as I never knew when Hiei was watching. I didn't think that he was some kind of pervert, I just knew that every time he looked at me, a rush of anxiety hit me. I didn't want to give him any more power over me.

I missed the tree.

It was getting closer and closer to winter and the air was crisp. I didn't get claustrophobic as I did my first few nights, but still I longed to be high up. Damn Hiei for keeping me from what I loved.

I quickly realized that by doing this I _was _giving him power over me. So in one swift motion I got out of bed, pulled on a shirt, and swiftly jumped out my window on the way to the tree.

./././

By the time I had reached my favorite branch I was gasping for air. I had sprinted as fast as I could through the open night, feeling the wind in my hair. It felt good to use my muscles now that I was getting stronger. I could run faster and for longer though the tree wasn't very far. I searched around although I didn't see Hiei.

_Good, _I thought. However I couldn't help but notice the strange pang of sadness in my chest.

I settled against the trees trunk and began to cool my surrounding temperature even more, causing frost to form around the branches. I hummed as I picked up a twig and formed ice around it while examining its delicate features.

"Chiyo."

My head shot up.

_Hiei._

I could feel my ears getting hot. He was standing just above me on a higher branch. I looked him up and down, noticing I must have woken him. His eyes looked slightly puffy, which was odd to me as I'd never seen him act even a little tired. Also he was missing a shirt. I'd seen him shirtless before; he tends to not wear one while training, which I also found odd. This was different though. The heat I felt radiating off of his body made a lump form in my throat.

_Why am I always so nervous in front of him?_

"It's been awhile." He said after I didn't say anything.

I nodded, "I couldn't sleep."

"The nightmares have come back," he said, not as a question but a statement.

I nodded again, "Do you watch them often?" I was no longer as offended at his ability to read my mind, one because I was used to it, and two because it was nice having someone know what I saw every night.

I thought that he was going to avoid answering me as always, but he surprised me by jumping down and sitting on my branch across from me.

"Every night," he whispered.

His honesty, and his proximity had me reeling. I was steeling myself for a sarcastic remark, but now my thoughts were completely jumbled. We remained quiet for a very long time. I realized that Genkai had ordered Hiei to stay away during my mental training because she wanted me to focus. I wondered idly if she knew how much of a distraction he really was. It unnerved me that it was this way. Although, he was my main drive to push so hard during training, so that way I could learn to block him out.

"Why?" I finally asked. We had been staring at each other in silence for too long.

"Hn, why what?" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, back to acting his normal arrogant self.

"You know what."

He grinned, "Of course I do, I know everything that goes on in your mind."

"Why do you care so much? Why are you always around? Reading my thoughts? My dreams? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I tried to remain cool, to keep my composure, but Hiei had this way of getting under my skin, of breaking my ice. My voice was betraying me, getting higher and higher as I spoke.

"You are so annoying! All the time you talk about how boring it is here, about how stupid and weak I am, why don't you just leave!?"

"Because," he spoke calmly though I noticed his eye twitching, trying to remain calm, "I was ordered to be here. I watch your pathetic little dreams and laugh every night at them. I read your mind to see all of the rage you have towards me, towards everything and how you can do nothing about it. I like making you tick. I like breaking that fucking wall of ice that you have built up. I like pushing you just to see how hard you'll push back and then I push back harder." He was letting his emotions slip too. He took a deep breath and then started inching closer to me to where we were almost touching. My heart was pounding.

"And have you forgotten that you are in my tree?" he breathed.

I didn't know what to do. I only stared. Crimson baring into crimson. My breathing was shallow.

"I am not weak." I whispered. And another long pause followed.

"I know." He said before leaning back, allowing me to finally breathe, "You, Chiyo, are interesting."

Again we stared at each other, neither one having anything else to say. Or maybe it was through our eyes that we said everything that we needed to.

It wasn't until I noticed the sky changing from black to purple, and then almost lavender that I realized morning had arrived. I took a deep breath, about to tell him I needed to go, but when I looked up he was gone. Carefully I climbed back down the tree, careful not to slip. I was sure that if he had to catch me I would melt in his arms.

./././

I arrived at the clearing where I usually met Genkai for training, still a little sidetracked from my conversation with Hiei. However she wasn't in her usual spot, which I found odd. We had met here every morning for the past three months. Maybe she slept in? Although from what I saw she hardly ever slept. I started to panic, maybe she died? Or maybe we were being attacked. What if… Images of my nightmares flooded my dreams.

_No._

"Fool," Hiei snapped me out of my racing thoughts, "She's just sleeping." I looked over to see him standing behind me, arms crossed eyes closed, no shirt.

I breathed a sigh of relief before I felt confused, "Why?"

He looked at me before rolling his eyes, "Because it's my turn to start training you."

I felt my hair stand up on the back of my neck. I couldn't beat him, and I knew that his training would be much more merciless than Genkai's. My mind was still reeling from our conversation earlier. Of course I didn't let him see my nervousness, instead I concentrated very hard on what I've been working on with Genkai and I began to clear my mind. If I didn't think, there would be nothing for him to read.

I quickly got into a fighting stance and yelled, "Well then?"

He smirked, "Well I was going to let you warm up first, but if you insist on taking a beating this early in the morning who am I to deny you?"

Before I could even make my first attack there was a sharp pain in my side. However, before he could get away from me I was able to graze his chin with a punch. He was fast, still just as fast as when I first faced him, but my mind was sharper now, more in tune with my body. I tried to not think as I ran towards him, he dodged while reaching for his sword. My eyes zoomed in to where his hand was on its hilt and I formed ice around his fist, freezing it. His eyes widened just a fraction before he looked back at me.

"Well done, Chiyo. You're not as stupid as I thought," He taunted me and I noticed steam rising from his frozen hand. Soon, it was completely melted and I saw that he was wielding fire. However, instead of using it or his sword we returned to hand to hand combat. Again I focused on the present second so he couldn't see what I would do next. Unfortunately I was concentrating so much on my mind that I forgot to block when he kicked my legs out from under me. I scrambled to my feet and rushed him, punching and kicking at him blindly. He dodged every one of my attacks and even the ones I got through to him didn't faze him.

"Enough," he said as he caught one of my punches in his hand, "Stop over thinking. You're so focused on trying to beat me that you aren't concentrating on your actual training. This isn't a real fight Chiyo, if it were you would be dead by now."

I looked at him, trying to keep my composure through my breathlessness and anger.

He continued, "You're focusing too much on keeping me from reading your mind that your attacks are sloppy and you have absolutely no defense." He let go of my hand, still looking me in the eyes and put his hands on my waist. My heart stopped. He gently kicked one of my feet back and twisted my torso slightly. His fingers then grazed up my sides and then adjusted my shoulders. He took one of my fists in each hand, examining the bruises on my knuckles before putting them into a defensive pose.

"Focus on your form," he whispered and then stared at something on my forehead. Again he looked into my eyes as he raised his hand, silently asking for permission. He must have found something in my face though my mind had gone completely blank as he tentatively brushed a strand of my hair from my face.

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING GUYS WHO WANTS BREAKFA-" Kuwabara busted through the back doors noticing what must look like a rather intimate interaction taking place before him. I'm sure my face was red as a tomato and Hiei was still holding one of my fists, which had fallen rather limp so it looked as if he was just holding my hand. His other hand was still touching the side of my face though right after Kuwabara interrupted he tried to right his posture without him seeing. My guess was that Kuwabara saw because a strange mix of shock, hysteria, and fear washed over his face before he hurried back into the house and shut the door.

I looked to Hiei and he had resumed his normal mask of annoyance.

"You should really cut your hair. It being as long as it is will get in the way of your fighting."

He looked at me, and though I know he was trying to be indifferent, I saw something in his eyes that was there a moment before.

I nodded as for some reason I had forgotten how to form words.

"Let's take a break for now," he said before darting up into the trees without giving me time to answer, leaving me both confused and strangely elated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhhh! This was so much fun to write. I promise that there will be much more interaction with other characters soon, but I just wanted to break away and finally give Hiei/Chiyo some more dialogue/interaction to move the story along. Anyways let me know what you guys think, as said before I'm trying to finish this story (though there is a LOT more that I want to do with this) So y'alls support/criticism/funny jokes really helps inspire me. Sooo see you next chapter!**


End file.
